majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Shougo Ryuujin
Shougo Ryuujin (竜神翔悟, ryūjin shōgo), is one of the main protagonists in the Majin Bone series as well as the childhood friend of Saho Shimatani He was a normal High-school student until he came into contact with the Dragon bone card and then became its adept as well as earth's keystone. In addition to that, he is a normal black belt in karate, while his sister is a 3rd degree black belt which would make her a sensei. They learned karate from their father. Appearance Shougo is a young man with red back spiked hair and brown eyes, he is seen wearing a grey jumper with two blue stripes on either side of his chest going under the arms and connect at the back. He also wears light brown trousers and white socks. Bone Form When wearing Dragon Bone Shougo gains a suit of armour that's white and red and resembles the bones of a dragon with a black under-suit. The helmet consists of the top of a dragon's jaw with black and yellow eyes on the head, a visor covering the face, the bottom half of the jaw below the visor around the chin and yellow back spiked hair. The shoulders consist of a dragon claw on either shoulder, the chest-plate has a blue light in the middle of it. The gauntlets start just past the elbow, the right gauntlet has three red spikes pointing towards the elbow, two red spikes are located further down followed by two white spikes pointing in the opposite direction at the end of the gauntlet where as the left only has the two white spikes at the end. The bottom half of the suit has scale-like parts on the outer top parts of the legs, red knee guards, more scale-like plates on the bottom part of the legs reaching down to the ankles and finally two feet with claws on the end. Iron Form After achieving iron form there are some notable significant changes to his bone's appearance, it gains the standard shine and improvement in detail that all iron bones gain. The red details above his bone's visor stick our more and he gains a third horn in the middle, the previous two horns grow slightly longer and more pointy. The crest on it's chest gains a red rim and the claws on his shoulder stick out more and it grows 2 lower claws on each shoulder. The wrist gauntlets become more detailed and the spikes on the right gauntlet grow larger. The crotch-guard gain two red streaks going down and the legs of his bone grow more detailed and have red stripes going down the sides. Personality Shougo has a lazy and unenthusiastic personality, he dislikes tests and education in general and doesn't seem to do anything particularly productive with his life aside from learning karate. He tends to sulk a lot and can be described as having a kid-like personality at times, this is seen when his sister wakes him up and his friend Saho pointed out that he hadn't done up his button and tried to do it for him. Despite his idle personality Shougo is known to be a very dependable individual, this is shown when Saho came to him for help when her dog was acting strange. He also demonstrates this when the three are attacked by an alien in an armoured suit and in the confusion and fear Shougo manages to protect Saho's dog from harm. Shougo enjoys reading perverted magazines and is seen to get very embarrassed when his sister or Saho pull him up about it; yet he makes little effort to hide it. Even going as far as blushing and hiding the magazines when either of them enter the room. Later on in the series Shougo's personality drastically changes from an idle and lazy state to a hard working and caring state, even doing small gestures like making tea for everyone; even his family showed surprise in his change of attitude. His countless battles as a bone fighter as well as his conversations with Luke and the others allowed him to realize he should cherish and protect the things that he cares about. He also becomes a lot nicer to everyone, mainly Saho, this is shown when he buys her a gift in the form of an alien toy; also showing he's accepted her fascination for extraterrestrials. Another express of his kindness is when he gave in to her wanting to go somewhere for the summer before it's too late and he took her to a place of her choosing. Skills and abilities *Bone fighter - Dragon bone. *Martial arts - Karate: He is a black belt in karate. It also helped him defend and evade against one of the Black Bone fighters in his human form. Techniques *Blazing Dragon Punch: He engulfs his arm in a blazing fire and punches the opponent with it. In iron form this was enough to bone crush Wyvern's left arm in one shot. *Iron Cross Kick: A technique performed when teamed with Sharkbone, Shark dives under the stage then launches out to perform a kick from beneath and Dragon jumps high in the air and kicks from above. This attack has only been seen after both Shark and Dragon become iron. Trivia * His surname Ryūjin is based in the dragon of the japanese mythology, which match perfect with his Bone Fighter. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bone Fighter Category:Iron Bone